Strawberries and Chocolate
by BlackxxCherry
Summary: Two boys, a bowl of strawberries, and chocolate. Where can this lead to? Kensuke, yaoi, smut


**Strawberries and Chocolate**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A/N: I used the name "Davis" instead of "Daisuke" because it's easier to type. This story takes place 3 years after their adventures in the digital world. According to the English version, they're now 16. This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me. :P

_*Davis's POV*_

I kneeled down on the ground, getting the video games ready so Ken and I could start playing immediately. I was excited about Ken coming over without my stupid sister, Jun, teasing me about how close Ken and I were. So what? We saved both worlds together, and shared the grief of what once was the Digital Emperor Kaiser, a memory all us digidestined did not want to remember. We were a tight-knitted group, but Ken and I shared a more special bond after the Kaiser incident. No, not _that_ way, but more like brothers. I won't deny that I haven't thought about more than "brothers", but I was satisfied with the relationship we held now. A knock on the door made me jump for a second, and then I relaxed. Ken was here.

_*Ken's POV*_

I waited until Davis finally reached the door.

"Sorry Ken, I was just setting up the games," he said as he opened the door for me, "Jun is at Matt's concert, and my parents are at my grandmother's for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves". I simply grinned and replied, "Great, then we can shout all we want, and Jun can't complain about it." He led me to his living room, where the games were all set up and ready to play. "Which one do you want to play Ken?" he asked. I rummaged through the multiple games Davis had. _Sheesh, why does one kid need so many games?_ I finally managed to pick one, a car race game. We played for what I thought was hours, but it was just two hours. Putting the game on pause, Davis got up and headed over to his kitchen.

"You want a snack? We've been playing for some time now."

"Sure, why not? What do you have?" I replied.

"Uh…well you want some strawberries? And I guess some chocolate too?"

I made a suggestion, a suggestion that later changed everything, "Well how about we dip the strawberries in the chocolate?"

"Great idea, I'll go melt the chocolate right now. Can you rinse the strawberries?" Davis asked.

I stepped into the kitchen and took the strawberries to the sink. I rinsed and hulled them, and dried them with a paper towel.

"I'm ready Davis, how about you?"

"Give me, uh, 10 seconds," he replied.

When the chocolate and strawberries were finally set out, Davis and I started immediately. Let me tell you that dipping strawberries in chocolate isn't exactly…neat. We got chocolate dripping everywhere including ourselves. The chocolate, for the fifth time, dripped onto my shirt again, leaving another long trail of sweet, brown, liquid.

"Shit, my shirt is ruined. Hey Davis, do you have a spare shirt I can wear?"

"Yea sure, just let me grab it," and he walked out of the kitchen towards his bedroom. As he was looking for a clean shirt for me, I took my dirty one off, and held it in my hand, wondering what to do with it. Then Davis came back into the room.

_*Davis's POV*_

I stepped out of the kitchen to search for a new shirt and tossed them around. _Man, I gotta start washing these things_. I finally found a clean, blue shirt and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ken, I found a-". And my jaws fall to the ground. Ken had taken off his shirt, revealing his nicely toned body (for a 16 year old), which only emphasizing his smooth, white skin that had chocolate dripping all over it.

"Sheesh Ken, you can't even wait until I found a shirt to eat those damn strawberries? Now you're covered in chocolate." I grumbled, to hide my embarrassment.

He shrugged the comment off, replying, "Well, I think it's better than getting it all over a _new_ shirt." And he continued to dip a strawberry into the chocolate, and proceeded to eat it. Again, the chocolate dripped onto his perfect skin. Ken licked his lips for the remnants of the chocolate as I continued to stare. _Shit, I'm getting a boner just looking at him._ Ken had a chocolate smudge on his lips, and he was trying to lick it off with no success. Finally, fed up, I walked over to him and kissed him, getting the chocolate off while tasting it and the strawberries Ken ate. He flinched and I suddenly realized what was happening. Quickly, I took a step back, and both of us were blushing fiercely.

"S-sorry K-Ken. I-I had no i-idea what-". And then I was equally shocked as I felt a gentle pressure to my lips. I stared at Ken, confused. _D-Did he…like it_? I tasted chocolate and strawberries.

_*Ken's POV*_

I flinched the moment Davis's lips touched mine. My head and heart were in turmoil. We've been best friends, or more like brothers, since our adventures in the Digital world. Though people teased us about it, I never really cared for their opinions on our strange relationship. But now…I'm wondering if what they always accused us of was finally coming true. Instantly, Davis backed away, blushing as was I. His eyes held fear, fear of me hating him for what he did just now. I couldn't stand him looking like that, and before I knew it, I had _my_ lips on Davis's. And that was all that was needed to say.

As we rushed into the kiss, I felt Davis demanding entrance to my mouth. Hesitantly, I slowly opened my mouth for Davis to make love with. He explored it, and sucked and bit my tongue as if he couldn't get enough. I bit back a small moan, but the next escaped. I pulled away, embarrassed.

"I-we, we shouldn't do this Davis. It's…It's just not right." I mumbled. He gave me a sad, small peck on my cheek, "Are you angry? Do you hate me? Did you hate this?"

"No," I replied back.

"Then do you love me?" he said with a pause, almost desperate, as if asking for permission to love me. I stared at him. Did I love him? I wasn't sure. But then again, I've never experienced love like this. I spent most of my childhood after my brother, Sam, died, studying and being the top at everything, and then spent it being the Digimon Emperor. So what if this was love? What if I really did love Davis?

"I…I'm not sure," I said meekly.

He grinned, hiding his relief, "Well then at least you don't hate me. That's a start." I smiled along with him.

"But do you _want_ this Ken? I won't do anything you don't want, you know that." He said. And I _did_ know that. And I decided to take the risk, and nodded, more confident this time, "yea, I do." And Davis started back to where we left.

_*Davis's POV*_

I swear, the minute Ken said yes, my heart went up to the heavens. Like I mentioned, I've imagined this kind of relationship before, but I didn't actually think it would come true. I kissed him, this time a little more roughly, and pushed my tongue against his. He moaned again, and he turned me on even more. We had this little fight with our tongues, each wanting dominance. But I eventually ruled over Ken. Three years has passed, and I was now taller and stronger then Ken, who decided to stick more with his studies, whereas I, as always, stuck to soccer. I left his lips, and began to nip at his nape. He moaned slightly louder. It was obvious he was embarrassed at the erotic sounds that came from his mouth, but it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I bent my head and slowly trailed down to his nipples, leaving clear red marks on his skin to remind other people he was mine. My mouth closed down on one of his hard nipples, and he jerked when I did so. _So his nipples are a weakspot?_ I began to suck and bite at his nipples, increasing the force more and more, managing Ken to let out a stream of moans. His legs let out from under him, and he collapsed on top of me. I smirked. The great Ken Ichijouji was succumbing to my touches. I started to trail down again and licked up all the remaining chocolate on his body, until I reached his pants. I helped take them off, as he helped me take mine off. Suddenly, he stopped, and asked, "Davis, let me do you too."

*Ken's pov*

I was burning up. Every time Davis touched me, I burned up even more. It was like his mouth and fingers were made of fire. As I helped take off his pants along with mine, I got an idea. So I asked. "Davis, let me do you too." He looked at me with an expression filled with love and excitement, and mine probably mirrored his. I pulled his boxers down, and it revealed a large, thick, pulsing penis. A _very_, large penis. For a few seconds I just started at it, amazed at the sheer size of it.

"God Davis, what have you been eating?" I joked. I saw the bowl of chocolate, and got a great idea. I grabbed the bowl, and let the chocolate drip all over Davis's penis. He let out a small gasp, but it soon turned into a moan as I took his penis and popped it into my mouth. It was warm and pulsated in my mouth. I've heard of others saying a penis tastes gross, but this was better from what I expected, if I ever expected anything, though it may be due to the chocolate. I bobbed my head up and down, gradually getting into a rhythm as I sucked on Davis's penis. Every time I came up, I slightly scrapped my teeth against the skin, making Davis moan harder and harder. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer, and I sped up my pace. Soon enough, he cummed into my mouth, moaning my name, and I attempted to swallow it all. Well, at least most of it, since there was so much cum it dripped from my mouth. I swallowed, analyzing the bitter taste, but decided that it wasn't as worse as Tai's mother's cooking. I looked up and saw Davis still panting. I was about to get up, when Davis pulled me up instead, and pushed me on top of the kitchen counter.

"Davis wh-" and without warning, he pushed a finger into my virgin hole. I gasped, unused to something in my ass, and it hurt, but I began to relax, getting used to the pain. Davis started to thrust his finger in me, and it started to feel pleasurable. He added another finger and I moaned. As soon as I got accustomed to the second, he added a third and I swear I was on the verge to screaming out Davis's name in pleasure. But we don't want to disturb the neighbors, do we? I was panting and moaning, my hips trying to pull in Davis's fingers even further, and then he took them out. I looked up and made a sound of disappointment, but he laughed.

"Don't worry, there's much more where that came from," and he pointed his penis at my entrance. I braced myself.

_*Davis's POV*_

When my penis started to slowly enter Ken, I wanted to fuck him hard, on the spot. It was like my penis melted in him. It felt so tight and hot, and I became even harder. But I wanted to keep it as painless as possible for Ken, because I could feel his entrance stretching to meet my size. He grunted in pain, and I stopped, letting him adjust. And I continued. We kept this up until I was fully in Ken. We were both panting a little, but for different reasons.

"Ken, I'll go as slow as possible, I know it hurts."

He tried to catch his breath as he replied to me, "Don't worry Davis. I'll be fine." But he wasn't fine. So I kept my turtle pace for him, though it was killing me. When I finally heard some moans coming from Ken, I started to speed up a little. The faster I thrust, the more and more Ken moaned, until I thrust in a particular way, and he screamed in pleasure. I had found his pleasure spot.

"Oh god, hit that place again Davis, it felt so fucking good," he begged.

As I continued to slam into his pleasure spot, he moaned and yelled my name over and over again. Our bodies blended with one another, and our pace picked up as Ken's body matched the rhythm of my hard-paced thrusts. I felt myself and Ken about to cum, so I thrust even harder and faster, if that was possible.

"Let's come together Ken," I moaned in his ear. He barely managed a nod. And I came the same time he did. I collapsed on top of him, and panted in his chest. I hugged Ken fiercely, "Ken, I love you." He gave me that smile that always made me melt inside, and replied, "I love you too Davis," and we kissed. We lay there for a few more minutes, catching our breath. We were still connected when Ken commented, "…so this means we're gay, right?" And I laughed, finally heaving myself off of him and pulling out. A load of semen dripped out of Ken, who finally realized this and muttered, "I'm going to take a shower" while blushing. I followed him, "Then let's take a shower together," I grinned, and we shuffled ourselves to my cramped bathroom. We ended up having 3 more rounds after, which made the shower pointless, and he stayed over for the night. We had another round of hot, steaming, sex, a bigger challenge since we had to keep from waking Jun up. After the final round, Ken curled up into my chest, murmured a "good night" and immediately fell asleep, exhausted. I kissed his forehead and did the same. I could still taste the chocolate and strawberries.


End file.
